El Comienzo De Una Nueva Amistad Parte 2
by Mari Eva'Jaeger Yongoki
Summary: Después de que todos los 8 mejores de los reclutas #104 se unieran a La Legión de Reconocimiento, y Annie fuera con la policía militar.


**Título: **El Comienzo De Una Nueva Amistad Parte 2.

**Autora: **_Mari Eva'Jaeger Yongoki_

**Summary: **Después de que todos los 8 mejores de los reclutas #104 se unieran a La Legión de Reconocimiento, y Annie fuera con la policía militar.

Los dos soldados fuertes de la Humanidad habían llegado al cuartel, todos estaban muy preocupados, pero más Eren por haber sido tan egoísta con ella entonces decidió llamarla para poder disculparse, pero…antes de que pudiera Armin se le adelantó.

—Mikasa… ¿Podemos hablar?, Eren y yo tenemos que decirte algo—. Interrumpió el rubio de ojos celestes, Mikasa asintió y los siguió.

Rivaille volvió a su expresión de antes, al parecer…podría decirse que estaba "Molesto", dejó de preocuparse por la de rasgos asiáticos y abandonó el lugar yendo a su habitación para terminar sus informes, antes de que la "loca", refiriéndose a Hanji… le tocará la puerta y molestarlo.

Mikasa estaba con Armin y Eren, en la habitación de Eren, para poder hablar de lo sucedido hace unos minutos. —Mikasa… ¿Por qué estabas con el Sargento? —, preguntó Eren primero, estaba algo "Celoso", como sí el Sargento Rivaille fuera una clase de "Pervertido", entonces Mikasa respondió a la pregunta de Eren. —Me fui al bosque…el fue a buscarme es todo…—, a Armin y Eren no les gustó esa respuesta, entonces Eren le susurró a Armin que se retirará, Armin era su mejor amigo, pero esta vez tenía que hablar con Mikasa a solas. Cuando el rubio se fue de la habitación Eren bajo un poco la mirada viendo al suelo, entonces rompió el silencio que había. —Mikasa…Yo…lo siento…no quería hacerte sentir mal con esas pala-—, Mikasa lo interrumpió tomando la mano del castaño, negando con la cabeza mientras formaba una cara tierna. —No te sientas así, Eren…no es tu culpa, dejaré de ser tan "Sobre protectora", pero…te cuido, porque…—. Bajo su mirada hablando con una voz frágil. — Tu madre me pidió que te protegiera…antes de que muriera…—, en ese momento Eren se sintió culpable empezó a llorar, abrazó a su hermana entendiendo, ya no le importaba sí está la protegía, o le llamaba la atención.

_**-Al día siguiente-**_

Era un domingo, estaba haciendo calor y frío a la vez, Eren y su media hermana, se habían quedado dormidos al parecer estaban durmiendo en la misma cama, los dos con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar del día anterior, luego Levi caminando por los pasillos buscando al "Mocoso" y a su "Amiga", al llegar al cuarto de Eren tocó la puerta ninguno de los dos abrió estaban cansados…entonces solo se escuchó una patada Levi se sorprendió al verlos, estaba enojado, confundido y a la vez triste o eso decía su expresión entonces les gritó asustándolos.

— ¡Oigan!, ¡Mocosos!, ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! —. Levi no estaba de humor después de verlos abrazados durmiendo.

— ¡WAAA! — . Eren se levantó muy asustado despertando a su hermana, el se enojo y le gritó al Sargento, no le gustaba que lo levantarán así. — ¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo usted?! Ha tirado mi puerta! —. Levi le respondió de mala gana, no era una forma para tratar al superior. — ¡A mí no me faltas el respeto, Mocoso! —. Mikasa al verlos pelear no tenía una buena expresión, con fuertes y frías palabras los calmó. — ¿Por qué no se callan?, uno…Están llamando la atención…dos me están haciendo enojarme más de lo que estoy…Levi deja de comportarte como un niño…—. Al azabache no le gustó eso, pero tenía la razón actuaba de manera inmadura, no quería quedar como idiota frente a todos.

Unos minutos más tarde después de que Mikasa los calmara, fueron a comer tranquilamente, estaba muy callada…al parecer todos querían hacerles preguntas a Levi y Mikasa que estuvieron solos por 2 horas, Levi sentía "Algo" en su pecho ¿Atracción por Mikasa?, no, el no era de expresarse demasiado no conocía la palabra "Amor" en su mente jamás lo ha sentido con nadie menos con Mikasa, le restó importancia ya que pensaba que era algo "estúpido" pensar en esas cosas como un gran soldado que era. La chica de rasgos asiáticos iba a irse cuando Erwin entró llamando a dos soldados, obviamente serían Mikasa y Levi, todos se sorprendieron era la primera misión que tenían los dos solos, sin ningún compañero de ellos.

Eren no le gustó eso tenía "Celos", al menos eso parecía…podía decirse que estaba comenzando a "enamorarse" de su propia hermana mejor dicho "Familia" los dos soldados (Mikasa y Levi.) se levantaron de sus asientos siguiendo a Erwin al llegar a la oficina que estaba en el pasillo del final, se encontraron con Hanji la Vice- comandante y un miembro de la Policía Militar…era Annie Leonhardt, los dos soldados Mikasa y Levi se vieron de reojo no les agradaba mucho ese "llamado", Erwin se sentó en su escritorio entrelazando sus manos para poder hablarles de su "misión".

—Soldado Ackerman, Soldado Rivaille…se les ha asignado una misión importante…deben escoltar a Eren, junto con la Soldado Leonhardt…—.

A Mikasa no le agradaba esa "Misión", se sorprendió y a la vez estaba furiosa. — ¿Qué le piensan hacer a Eren? —. Dijo con los puños cerrados, con una mirada que parece que lo atravesarán a uno en todo el cuerpo con mil navajas. Erwin respondió algo asustado de su expresión, Rivaille solo se le quedó viendo a Mikasa. —Quieren otro juicio…pero esta vez para hacerle pruebas a Eren sobre su "poder de titán", en ese caso estarán 6 miembros de la Policía Militar incluyendo a Leonhardt, entre esos 6... —. Mikasa se molestaba más no le gustaban esas respuestas. — ¡Dígame!, ¡¿Por qué otro juicio?, Eso no responde a mi pregunta! —. Erwin más se asustaba de la expresión de la de los rasgos asiáticos. —…Es porque necesitan una custodia, solo se necesita a Jaeger ahí, para que esos 6 miembros estén en la custodia de la Legión De Reconocimiento…para que obedezcan nuestras ordenes, eso sí Eren le agrada la idea, para entonces…que ustedes tres lo escolten—. Mikasa más tranquila solo asintió, se marchó, Levi no dijo ni una sola palabra.

La de rasgos asiáticos estaba por salir, Levi le tomó el brazo, susurrándole. — Aún no ha terminado…—. Ella se estremeció al sentir su mano y lo que le susurró, pero se soltó saliendo de la oficina, Erwin entendía a Mikasa no necesitaba que Levi la detuviera…Erwin dejo que ellos salieran después de eso no hablaron el resto del día.

**-5 Horas más tarde, Cuartel General, la habitación de Eren.-**

— ¡Mikasa!, por favor dime… ¿Qué hablaste con el Sargento el día anterior? —. Mikasa le iba a responder, pero la interrumpió algo al ver al Sargento desde la ventana, el, la miró no pararon de verse hasta que Eren la agitó. — ¡Mikasa! —. Ella reaccionó, al final respondió su pregunta. —No hablamos nada…solo me dijo que…no debía ser tan protectora contigo…solo eso, pero al parecer tu eres el protector…— Eren solo se calmó sonriendo de que le hubiera dicho, al parecer los dos "medios hermanos" se llevaban ahora bastante bien, Mikasa al ver la hora tuvo que irse e ir donde Rivaille, tenían que hablar sobre la misión o al menos eso creía Eren.

Mikasa se despidió de Eren, yendo donde Rivaille, al estar frente a la puerta le tocó. —Soy yo. — Dijo de forma fría.

—Adelante, cierra la puerta con llave. — Rivaille le respondió terminando los informes que le dio Hanji, Mikasa cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en el sillón esperando lo que fuera a decirle.

— ¿Para qué me quería? —, se desesperó un poco.

—…Para conocernos mejor… ¿Acaso está mal?, quiero conocerte más…eres una persona demasiado misteriosa, Ackerman.

—Dígame Mikasa…mientras estemos solos.

—…Esta bien…— La miró, sonriendo de lado. — ¿Por dónde empezamos? —. Dijo mientras se levantaba y se sentaba al lado de ella, cruzándose las piernas y poniendo su brazo apoyándolo en el sillón.

—Todavía no tengo idea…

— ¿Cómo conociste a Eren?

Se incomodó un poco y se ocultó bajo la bufanda empezando a contar su historia.

—Bueno…era un día muy lluvioso…estaba cosiendo con mi madre, al terminar me dijo que era hermoso, debía aprenderlo por nuestros ante pasados y contárselos a mis "Hijos"…le pregunté a mi madre "Cómo se hacen los bebes?" ella me respondió "Pregúntale a tu padre", le pregunté y me respondió…"Eto…no lo sé, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Jaeger-sensei vendrá en unos minutos", entonces alguien tocó la puerta…mi papá al abrir, habían tres hombres…matando a mi padre primero…mi mamá tomó las tijeras e iba a matarlos…pero la mataron dándole un achazo en el hombro, cerca del cuello…luego se me acercaron y me dijeron "quédate quieta o recibirás más de "esto"…me golpearon, después de unas horas tenía frío no ponía atención, luego solo vi a un chico de mi edad matando a todos, me asusté pensé que me mataría, hasta que me dijo "Todo está bien no te harán nada", luego le dije "eran tres", cuando me soltó apareció el otro, Eren iba a tomar el cuchillo, pero lo pateo… y lo levantó ahorcándolo…y luego me dijo "lucha…lucha, sino luchas mueres…sí luchas sobrevives", entonces ahí…recordé que he visto tantas muertes reaccioné sentí que podía hacer todo y lo atravesé con el cuchillo en la espalda matándolo luego de unas horas, vino el papá de Eren y la policía militar, le dije al papá de Eren que no tenía hogar…que que debía hacer, entonces dijo que podía quedarme con ellos…entonces Eren me dio su bufanda porque tenía frío, y me tomo de la manga diciéndome "Vamos a casa", entonces empecé a llorar.

—Triste historia…debí no preguntar…—. La miró con una expresión seria pero sus ojos decían lo contrario.

—No te preocupes. — Ella sonrío, haciendo que Rivaille se incomodará. — Cuéntame de ti…—

—Yo…antes era uno de "Los malos", hacía cosas que no debía, tenía dos amigos…Isabel y…—. Se quedó callado no podía decir más, recordaba que quería matar a Erwin.

—Tranquilo…no digas más, tu pasado debe ser doloroso y triste a la vez…—. Ella lo abrazó, Levi solo se dejo abrazar y correspondió, en ese momento llego Eren sin tocar la puerta, el se quedo pasmado al verlos, pensó mal, se estaba molestando…pensaba que era sobre "su misión" de lo que hablaban y en verdad era sobre su "amistad", de su misión ya estaba planeada cuando Erwin le explicó, entonces…

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

Hola amigos…espero que les haya gustado, sí le gusta dejen reviews y seguiré depende de sus buenas críticas, saludos.


End file.
